


Circus Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Candy..., Carnival, Creepypasta, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mention of Many Sensitive Topics, No Romance, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, References to Substance Use/Abuse, Rough Sex (oral and anal), Serial killer mention, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Circus Pet

It'd been around three years since the young killer had joined the basic cult of killers that Slenderman reigned over. This large mansion full of brutes and monsters alike was what he called home now and this family of horrific beasts was his family. If he were to ever be honest a day in his lifetime, he much preferred this horror show of a family over the boring, depressing trio that he used to call his kin. He was never honest though, but it'd take a real idiot to not be able to see how much he relished in the fact this home fit him more than that other one ever did.

Jeffrey Woods, or his more common alias, Jeff, had been lounging lazily across a couch, one hand wrapped around the width of the TV remote as one of his digits halfheartedly flipped through channel after channel. In the killer's personal opinion, television was a sham and there was never actually anything interesting on, of course though the news would be exempt from his judgement around half the time. Whenever they covered a story of his deliciously devilish schemes he couldn't help but smile wide like the Cheshire Cat and pride himself around for a job well done. His occupation as a serial killer was really the only thing he had at this point in his life, flocking to an eternity of crime at the ripe age of twelve and dedicating himself to it ever since. He was now nineteen, having been in this so called "profession" for an exact seven years and it seemed to never really change.

Except of course, maybe it had.

The killer nearly jumped straight out of his skin as the door slammed open and a herd of annoyed and equally angry killers broke into the room and filed into the space like a pen of sheep. He groaned and sat up once turning off the TV and sliding the remote onto the table in front of the sofa, sitting up and adjusting his position; one arm across the back of the couch as he turned to stare up at one of the killers, specifically known as Eyeless Jack. He knew if this guy was here, things were never any good, and judging by his expression half hid by the mask and the emotions of the others, this was definitely not good.

"What's with all of you?" Jeffrey asked, a bored and apathetic look crossing the young males face, though even with this expression he was rather hesitant in asking. Eyeless Jack frowned, bringing a hand up to the mask and pulling it off with ease, sighing and preparing himself to speak.

"Word hit that there's a mysterious carnival set up near the mansion. Slenderman warned us not to go near for the time being, he says it's far too dangerous, so due to this we're all forced to stay inside until it disappears." He said with a voice full of sorrow. Like Jeffrey, killing and other diabolical deeds were all the CP members had, and with this taken away they were all very distraught, even Jeff and the other more apathetic killers showed their disappointment, anger and feeling of unjust. "He says the being is malevolent and has intentions of spying on us and blowing our entire cover if we get too close. We cannot let it catch us for now, and until it moves on we're instructed to stay indoors unless we go incognito and promise not to carry out our usual daily acts." Eyeless spoke again, shaking his head in disappointment. He understood, but the young killer he spoke to didn't seem to get it like he did, though a life of lying didn't let this show.

"This sucks." Jeff simply stated, slinking down into the sofa and mumbling something incoherent, something Eyeless felt he didn't want to hear.

"I know it does, but we have to be understanding for now." Eyeless nodded, glancing to some of the other CP's and they nodded in return, still looking upset but understanding. "Slenderman wants to keep all of us safe, including himself. If we get caught by the police, who knows what the future will entail. We cannot risk it." He said, putting much emphasis on "cannot." Jeff sighed and gave a hesitant nod, invisible fingers crossing themselves behind his back.

"I understand." Was all he said before standing up and bidding the others goodbye, going up to his room and closing the door tight. He however, had not understood. He marched right over to the window and drew open the curtains, unlocking and opening the window to poke his head outside it. In the distance a faint melody could be heard, the soundtrack reminding him something of "Pop Goes the Weasel," which only seconds in had already become deathly annoying to him. He tilted his head in confusion though his interest piqued, wondering what the fuck was playing this music and where it was coming from. He wanted to know- no. He NEEDED to know.

Throwing open the doors of his wardrobe, he quickly undressed and exchanged his normal, recognizable attire for something a little more incognito. A pair of black jeans, a black sweater with a white skull print, a black beanie and some other various accessories that made him look more like an edgy teenager than what one would normally associate with Jeff the Killer. He went to leave the room before pausing, beginning to process what he was about to do and taking his time to think. He couldn't casually leave out the front door, given every member of the family would be in the mansion and no doubt some would be more questioning than others, or even more annoyingly, trying to convince him to let them follow. He huffed and glanced back over to the window, groaning in annoyance. He was going to have to climb down.

He walked over to a desk in his room and plucked the knife from it, slipping it into his pocket and deciding to bring his phone along too in case of emergency, which he doubted he'd need. He walked over to the window and stared down at the ground far below it. "Wonder if I could make the jump..." He mumbled quietly to himself, leaning against the wall and giving it an intelligent thought, processing the different outcomes and ways it would end if he did decide to jump instead of climb steadily down. He let out another sigh and stood directly in front of the window, opening it all the way and then closing his eyes. They opened again, full of fire and determination as he climbed into the windowsill and jumped without a second thought.

He grunted as legs and feet hit hard against the plush grass, a twinge of pain and then pride once he realized he made it with no sustainable injury other than the shock that his legs endured from an unusual height drop. The windows he usually jumped in and out of were much lower to the ground than that, but he lingered on the subject no further as he stood to his height and booked it, beginning to run straight into the woods where he'd be undetectable by the other CP members. He followed after the sound of the tune so familiar and made his way towards the location it was coming from.

He couldn't help but feel unnerved as he got closer, the music beginning to get louder and almost deafening, the aura surrounding the place was drowning. He felt disturbed to his very core, the area being quite foggy and the air thick to where it was harder to see, especially for someone who couldn't narrow their vision or blink any. His heart sank as he finally reached what looked to be a carnival. This monochromatic carnival was what was playing the tune, however it wasn't just dark and gloomy, it was downright gory. There were hints of death inside this place, guts and entrails littered around as decorative pieces. There was also bits of candy and confectionery items littered around on the ground as if a hoard of people had visited, but the area looked so bare-boned and empty.

Giving a huff, Jeffrey shoved his hands into his pockets and gripped tightly onto the handle of his trusted and beloved knife, slowly and a little hesitantly entering the carnival grounds. It didn't show on his face what he truly felt, and he would deny everything if someone asked to protect what dignity and pride he had left. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out among the darkness, looking around and spinning a couple of times as he continued walking. This hadn't been here before now as he recalled, and his memory never failed him...so this must be the place Eyeless Jack had warned about. There was supposedly some otherworldly being residing here, but it seemed like this place had been abandoned and forgotten for years. Who had put it here? How? Why? When? Everything was so confusing and he had a million questions.

Jeffrey gasped and spun around as the music suddenly stopped and everything went dead silent. He backed up and looked around until he hit against a hard surface, eyes wide as his breathing became heavier.

"Hello there, child." A voice crooned, dark and raspy as well as slightly deep, but not too much. If Jeff hadn't been inside a creepy carnival, he'd find the sound rather...seductive, in a way. "What brings you to my humble abode?" The voice sounded again, the young killer jumping as he felt a twinge of pain in both shoulders. The mysterious owner of this voice had dug their nails into Jeff's flesh, hands abnormally large and claw-like, attached to weirdly long arms that didn't look to belong to your average person. He slowly moved his head back and eyes upward to see just who it was that he had run into. He was met with a face he hadn't expected, a face that appeared to belong to a man. The facial features were odd, the man having a cone shaped nose, clown makeup and half-lidded, somewhat sunken eyes that looked tired and worn. His scleras were midnight black and his irises were a chilling silver, the pupil's slit like a cat's or furthermore, a demon's. He wore a large, toothy grin with lips painted the darkest black.

"Well aren't you the cutest kid I've seen?" The man cooed in a teasing manner, making Jeffrey's eyebrows furrow as his expression read pure anger. He hated being called cute as well as being mistaken for a kid, however with this guy it didn't seem out of mistake, more so him either mocking his size or somewhat childish appearance.

"I'm no kid, and get your filthy freak self away from me!" Jeff hissed in anger, rearing a leg back and kicking the clown-like man straight in the stomach, shoving his hands out of his shoulders and backing away, pulling his hand out of his pocket that gripped firmly onto his knife. "Fuck off, or else I'll cut you open like a pumpkin." He warned, his tone nothing less threatening, emitting a soft growl as he attempted to back away from the strange clown.

The stranger frowned and then tilted his head. "You want me to fuck off? But this is my home. You're the one invading it, not I." He said, shrugging his shoulders and seemingly poofing a lollipop into existence, pulling it out of quite literally nowhere. He grinned again, opening his mouth to reveal a long, oddly shaped tongue in the same black and white pattern as his cone nose, licking the sucker he'd magically acquired and then shoving it between his lips. "Tell me kiddo...what are you doing here?"


End file.
